mortuus corde
by Kanae M. Graham
Summary: Hubiera dado lo que fuera por mantenerse un instante más junto a la espada, el duelo, los cuerpos, la sangre e incluso la propia guerra con tal de seguir contemplando la bestialidad del general ateniense. [Viñeta. Artemisia/Temístocles. Artemisia centric!]


**Disclaimer: La película "300 the rise of the empire" y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen bajo ninguna circunstancia. De haber sido así, no hubiera matado a Artemisia.**

* * *

 _mortuus corde: corazón roto._

* * *

 _ **mortuus corde**_

.

.

Hay algo profano en el sabor a sangre que recorre dulcemente la comisura de su boca. Humillación, desdén _y algo más_ ; Una lujuria casi palpable en el momento equivocado. Un par de orbes selva tropical ardiendo de ansia como resultado.

 _Peleas mucho más fuerte de lo que coges._

Y Artemisia empieza a danzar. Danza su última lucha ―aunque ella no lo sabe―, choca su acero con furia y sed ―que no ha de ser del todo vengativa ―. Se disipa en Temístocles y la manera que acepta su baile de la muerte, la manera en que su espada busca con ansias atravesar la de ella hasta vaciarla de linfa roja-vehemente de batalla.

Pero no busca quedarse atrás, disfruta verle tan feroz junto a ella y no se pierde ni una facción del rostro masculino, en especial esa expresión de dolor cuando su espada logra acariciar parte de su tensor.

 _Perfecto._

Es un momento perfecto distinguir la endeble determinación inundar los orbes del hombre en busca de una imposible victoria frente a ella. Una líder, una guerrera, una fiel sátrapa. Alguien que no teme enfrentarse a un ateniense que se cree un Dios y salvador, alguien que a pesar de tener la espada de su oponente contra el cuello no desiste de su meta y se da el lujo de insistir en consumir la carne del enemigo.

Y es que no puede negarlo. Puede que Temístocles no sea un hombre de verdad, mucho menos un Dios. Pero la manera en que sus ojos no abandonan los suyos bajo ninguna circunstancia ―entre ellas tener una espada amenazando con traspasar su cuello― mientras le pide rendirse es demasiado sugestivo para su gusto, acrecienta la lubricidad y alienta los escalofríos de curiosidad.

Hubiera dado lo que fuera por mantenerse un instante más junto a la espada, el duelo, los cuerpos, la sangre e incluso la propia guerra con tal de seguir contemplando la bestialidad del general ateniense.

Pero lo que es ―y fue― su tentación también fue ―y es― su perdición. Lo confirma crudamente cuando regresa al escenario original y mira a su alrededor. Rodeada, emboscada por barcos ajenos a los de ella. Su armada aún en pie pero envuelta de un ligero viento griego que no parece conspirar a su favor.

La ilusión de la perfección se rompe con gracia cruel conforme Temístocles le informa que ha sido emboscada por todas esas ―burdas― naciones no persas (empero griegas que incluyen a los espartanos y demás). Acto seguido, la tiene en el suelo con el orgullo casi desmembrado y un acorralamiento inevitable.

 _Si la muerte viene por mí el día de hoy, estoy lista._

Más Artemisia sabe que su corazón sigue latiendo y mientras lo haga ella no tendrá lugar para rendirse y perecer con la venganza tan cerca. A menos que…

―…Podría bajar mi espada, aún hay tiempo para que tomes un barco y escapes. Sería muy mala decisión obligar a mi mano a actuar. Ahora ordena a tus barcos parar y _rendirse_ ante mí.

 _Crack._

Resiste la idea de escupirle en la cara al hombre insensato. En su lugar entorna los ojos, susurrante: _¿Rendirme?_

Guiada por el odio e indignación, toma la espada con desesperación, atacando erróneamente con la ausencia de la frialdad tan propia de su persona, sedienta de sangre y muerte.

( _Su propia muerte_ _pues la lujuria ya no está.)_

 _Crack._

Con ello siente el acero frío e insurrecto abrirse camino por su estómago, atravesándola sin piedad a manos de Temístocles. Sus ojos nuevamente no dejan los suyos mientras la espada termina de hacer su trabajo y ella niega el dolor y conmoción aunque no sepa que expresión muestra su propio rostro cuando aferra su mano al robusto hombro.

Es su último movimiento, su última fuerza.

Y sus rodillas ceden despacio cuando ya no hay espada o cuerpo que la sostengan. La sangre brota fuera de ella, corriendo como si fuera una cascada aunque su mirada siga firme en Temístocles hasta que decide girar un breve instante para contemplar a su navío en sus últimos momentos de victoria ventajosa.

 _Crack._

Sus orbes vuelven al ateniense con la derrota y realidad presentes, latentes e irrefutables. No puede creerlo, pero sabe que ha perdido.

Finalmente su cuerpo cae por encima de la madera sucia y ensangrentada de su barco en plena Batalla de Salamina. La vida se le escapa con sus últimos momentos concentrándose en el hombre que yace desde lo alto. Un hombre que no la amaría nunca porque su amor y lealtad está con su tierra y su absurdo deseo de libertad, la traición a su tierra por ella había sido desde el principio una mera ilusión de la guerrera. Algo que se había negado a aceptar cuando saboreó la piel del ateniense por primera vez.

No obstante, conforme la muerte la toma de a poco, la verdad se instala en su consciencia, aceptando así que Temístocles no sólo ha roto su fortaleza, también ha roto su corazón.


End file.
